1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to WiFi-enabled embedded devices, and more specifically to techniques for convenient provisioning of embedded devices with WiFi[™] capability.
2. Related Art
Embedded devices refer to devices which operate with minimal processing and/or memory capabilities to the point they generally have minimal user interfaces (e.g., LEDs and switches, but not support for much bigger displays such as monitors or graphical user interfaces), as is well known in the relevant arts. Embedded devices find use in a broad range of electronic environments such as consumer electronics (refrigerators, lighting equipment, televisions, printers, etc.), automotives (e.g., cars) and industrial electronics.
WiFi[™] capability is often provided integral to such embedded devices. Such capability implies that the device is provided with the necessary hardware and software to operate in accordance with IEEE 802.11 standards. Such capability is generally important since the resulting communication can form the basis for various tasks such as data acquisition, management applications, maintenance scheduling, etc.
However, embedded devices need to be provisioned before such WiFi[™] capability is usable. Provisioning entails various configurations such that the embedded device can thereafter communicate with other desired devices on the network.
The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.